In Their Arms
by hugsfortheneedy
Summary: When Naruto and Sakura break into Kakashi's apartment they see something suprising and Kakashi learns that sometimes giving into your desires can be a good thing. Narusakukaka, Kakanarusaku, Sakukakanaru. Threesome. Rated for language and innuendo.


AN: This is my first one-shot so be kind and don't forget to review (or I'll find you!).

**I do not own Naruto or 'Hush, little Baby' nor will I ever. **

'**Hello! I'm a functioning schizophrenic!' – Inner**

"Hi! I want to rape Kakashi!" – Normal

'The powdered bones of disabled orphans make me happy.' - Thoughts

* * *

In Their Arms

By: Hugsfortheneedy

* * *

They had it, the perfect plan to see under Kakashi-sensei's mask.

Naruto cupped his hands together and allowed Sakura to step into them to fling her up the twenty feet to Kakashi's apartment window. Flying through the air she landed lightly and clung to the window sill making nary a sound as she carefully wedged a small crowbar between his window and the sill. Slowly she pushed it in until she had enough room to push her hand in and lift the window all the way up.

Naruto, seeing her flit into his sensei's apartment, quickly ran up the stairs to the front door using no chakra to aid his speed (not that he needed to- he did have awesome ninja skills after all.)

Sakura waited for Naruto's signal that he had reached the door and when she heard the one tap that signaled his arrival she hurriedly cracked open the door only as much as was needed to allow him in.

Beckoning to Naruto, Sakura tiptoed towards Kakashi's bedroom. She quickly glanced around the rest of the apartment as she walked. Kakashi appeared to a very Spartan decorator. His apartment had only the bare necessities, a coffee table and two chairs in the living room and the kitchen appeared to be stark to say the least.

As she looked around for the door it really hit her: she was in her one of her secret crush's _house_ and about to peek at him in _bed_ with the help of her other secret crush. On second thought this could be a bad idea.

'**Or a very good idea, after all you can't jump him all the way from your house AND Naruto is here too which will save us travel time.'**

Sakura's Inner had no qualms about rape and had been telling her so since _that _mission. Mmmm...that mission.

Internally shaking her head to clear it of those thoughts, she let out a silent 'SHANNARO!' when she saw the door to Kakashi's sleeping quarters ajar. Sakura, followed by Naruto, crept towards his shuriken-print sheet covered bed and carefully peeked at his sheet covered face. Kakashi's body was trembling and his silver hair stuck to his sweaty brow while quiet moans and small tears seeped out of the corner of his one good eye.

Sakura instantly switched into medic mode at seeing one of her precious people in distress and started running through what may have caused the Great Copy Ninja to act this way. Was he hurt during a mission or caught in some horrible genjustu? Or was it...no, it couldn't be...

But it was. The famous Sharingan no Kakashi was having a nightmare.

Sakura turned and mouthed her conclusion to a shocked Naruto who had just arrived from shutting the door and window in perfect silence. After all it would have been a shame to ruin all of their hard work breaking in without using chakra that could alert their sensei of their presence.

His eyes widened and he looked towards his sensei in sympathy. Then Sakura did something totally unexpected.

She started to take off her clothes.

Now Naruto was not opposed to this new development in any way but _really_ even he, with the little tact he possessed, knew that now was not the time to air out the good ol' birthday suit. Then, when she was down to her bra and panties, Sakura motioned for him to get rid of his own vestments.

In response Naruto shot her a look that said very clearly: what the fuck?

"We need to help him Naruto and we can't wake him up to do it because that will only make the nightmares worse in the future. Therefore I am going to get in there and comfort him and _you_ are too," whispered a concerned (but still threatening) Sakura. Naruto could also see a light blush dusting her cheek.

"But why are you in your _undies?_!" Not that he minded of course. In fact the only thing that would be better would be Kakashi _and _Sakura in their undies. Together. Oh yeah.

"My ninja gear isn't exactly the most comfortable thing to sleep in and I want Kakashi-sensei to be comfortable too. Plus if I rubbed against him in it he might wake up. Now strip," Sakura demanded.

Sighing, Naruto did as she commanded and took off all of his clothing until he was down to his Icha Icha boxers (a birthday gift from Jiraiya), socks, and his silly sleeping cap.

Sakura stared at his hat in a mixture of disgust and confusion, "Do you carry that with you everywhere?" she questioned in a subdued voice so as to not wake Kakashi, though that was unlikely so deeply was he trapped in his nightmare.

"...yes."

Shaking her head at her friend, Sakura edged towards the foot of the bed and then crawled in between Kakashi and the wall. She slipped under the sheets and then slipped her arms around Kakashi.

Motioning with her head Sakura beckoned for Naruto to join her in cradling their teacher. Naruto walked to the side of the small bed and fitted himself around Kakashi in a protective embrace.

Sakura cradled Kakashi's head to her chest and threaded her fingers through his silvery hair. At the mere touch of his students the worst of Kakashi's trembling stopped.

Then Sakura did a second unexpected thing: she began to sing...

"Hush, little Kakashi Don't say a word, Sakura's gonna buy you a mocking bird.

If that mocking bird don't sing, Sakura's gonna buy you a diamond ring."

Naruto stared in pure shock at his team mate. Since when could she sing so well?

"If that diamond ring turns brass,  
Naruto's going to buy you a looking glass.

If that looking glass gets broke,  
Sakura's going to buy you a Billy goat."

Kakashi had softened and now nuzzled Sakura's chest slightly making Naruto smile at the endearing picture his two secret loves made together.

"If that Billy goat won't pull,  
Naruto's going to buy you a cart and bull.

If that cart and bull turn over,  
Sakura's going to buy you a dog named Pakkun."

Naruto chuckled a bit at this and Sakura cracked a smile as she continued to sing, stroking Kakashi's hair all the while.

"If that dog named Pakkun won't bark,  
Naruto's going to buy you a horse and cart.

If that horse and cart fall down,  
You'll still be the sweetest little ninja in town.

So hush little Kakashi, don't you cry,  
Naruto loves you and so do I."

As the song ended Naruto let out a tired yawn. Sakura's singing and the tiring process of a break-in without the help of chakra had left him rather sleepy.

"Night' Sakura..." mumbled Naruto, already half asleep.

"Goodnight, Naruto...goodnight, Kakashi..." Sakura whispered to her sleeping companions. She laid her head down on her soundly sleeping sensei's head which was still lying on her soft chest. The last thing she did before she succumbed to the lure of sleep was place a kiss on Kakashi's brow and grasped one of Naruto's tanned hands, falling asleep in their arms.

* * *

The first thing Kakashi noticed as he woke up was the pounding in his head.

'Kami, how much did I drink last night?' he wondered as he snuggled further into his pillow.

His soft, warm, moving-wait a minute; since when have his pillows been made of people? Kakashi then became aware of the fact that he was wedge between not just one but _two_ bodies. Sighing and wondering what kind of mess he had made this time Kakashi opened his eyes. And promptly wished he had never opened them.

Because there, before his very eyes, were the forbidden fruit... and he was resting his head on them. Fuck.

He knows he should not be happy about this. It would be wrong. It would make him a bad (bad-er) teacher. Simply put this whole situation was wrong. But he didn't move because it felt _so right._ The only thing that could make this worse/better would be if that idiotic (hot) knuckle-head were here. And then the arms wrapped around his torso pulled him closer to a very masculine chest. Oh. Well then.

Twisting his head slightly (but not enough to remove him from Sakura's breasts) Kakashi glanced behind him...

And came face to face with Naruto's sleepy gaze.

Double Fuck.

"Kashi, go backta sleep..." mumbled the only half-awake Naruto.

Kakashi wanted to take him up on that but something about this situation nagged at him. Oh wait that would be- HOW THE _FUCK_ DID THEY GET INTO HIS BED?

His movements and spiking chakra woke Sakura and she turned to him with a breathtaking smile and pressed a kiss to his forehead. Well if he hadn't been shocked and confused before he was now.

"Mornin', Kashi." Sakura rested her head against his again and looked ready to go to sleep again. But he couldn't allow that. He still needed to know why his students (horribleforbiden_wrong_ subjects of romantic obsession) were in bed with only him and a few articles of clothing ('_Far too little' _said the angel on one shoulder and '_far too much'_ said the devil on the other. The devil looked suspiciously like Sasuke.).

Kakashi voiced this question aloud still sheltered in the comfort of Sakura's bosom. Because really, who in their right mind would move?

"Well, you see what happened was..." sakura proceeded to tell him of her and Naruto's escapade to finally see him with his mask off...and had succeeded.

And to make it worse they had found out about his nightmares but they didn't press the issue. They knew he had things in his past that he wasn't ready to share with him and that was okay. Kakashi was amazed though that Sakura sang to him. He had not had a lullaby sung to him since his mother had died when he was very young. It touched him like nothing else that they would abandon their mission to comfort him but it appeared as though they would be put off no longer.

Both young shinobi now looked down upon his visage with great interest as the peeled back the sheet still covering his face like he were a present at Christmas time. If Kakashi had been in his right mind he might have poofed away as per usual but he was...less that dressed and being wedged between his two most precious people was just too amazing a sensation to give up willingly.

"You're beautiful (Dattebayo!)" whispered both Sakura and Naruto in tandem. Kakashi knew he was a good looking man what with his strong jaw, sharp nose, and shapely lips but the way they were staring at him was a bit much.

Then, just as his morning couldn't get any weirder they both brought their heads down side-by-side and kissed him.

As Kakashi was pushed back and pounced on once more by his energetic bed mates he couldn't help but think, 'Maybe it won't be so bad in their arms.'

**AN: It LIVES! I finally finished it and this, my friends, is the Hugsfortheneedy weekend update. Second Chances (be sure to check it out) will be updated on Wednesday. If you think I should continue this, make a prequel (of _that _mission), and/or make a sequel (how the village (or Sasuke) takes the relationship) just let me know with telepathy...or a review. Ya' know whatever works.**


End file.
